torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Avarta
Avarta are a race of beings whose appearance some attribute to demon-blood, but this could not be farther from the truth. Avarta came into being when the molthar leader abandoned his people… the second time this happened to the molthar in their long, sordid history. Once Vesak mysteriously disappeared, along with several thousand of his most loyal followers, the remaining molthar grew utterly despondent and listless. Their cousins, the illumin, offered them sanctuary and companionship. The molthar accepted and joined them in their refuge. The two races were caught in part of the backlash of the ascendance of the dragon goddess Sangaia. The enlightened illumin and the magic-blooded molthar fused, becoming something greater than the sum of their parts. Personality Avarta are typically contemplative and quiet, and might not speak at all during a conversation. Because they are so highly intelligent, they tend to choose their words and arguments very carefully. Most avarta are very likeable and easy to get along with, and they enjoy spending time with their friends as much as they do in libraries and laboratories. Almost the total opposite of impulsive, an avarta might chew on a problem for far longer than his companions, but you can be assured that he will come up with an effective and impressive plan. However, their brilliance often leads to arrogance and pride. Avarta don’t take insults lightly, and tend to go out of their way to retaliate against anyone that insults them. The avarta also consider themselves superior to others of lesser intellectual might. Physical Description An avarta is a tall humanoid. They have smooth horns that grow from the top of their heads, which are covered with skin so they appear to grow seamlessly from their heads. They have goat-like legs with cleft hooves instead of feet, with small tufts of fur just above the hooves. A fleshy tail around two feet long sprouts from the bottom of their spines. Avarta do not have fine control over the tail, though it does help them walk. An avarta walks with a swaying gait that many find alluring. They are around seven feet tall without the horns and weigh between 130 and 220 lbs., with males being somewhat taller and heavier than females. Avarta skin tone ranges from dusky red through purple to sky blue. While children, avarta skin tones can change based on the shifting morality of the individual, but once they reach maturity it stops doing so and settles according to the morals of the avarta. The most noble, good, and honorable become blue, with lighter tones showing more nobility, the selfish and evil turn red, with the most wicked becoming dark maroon. Neutral avarta are varying shades of purple. All avarta eyes glow with a faint white luminescence. Avarta hair can be white, blonde, brown, or black. It always grows straight naturally, though some avarta women find it fashionable to curl their hair into ringlets. Both men and women adorn their tails with jewels and rings. Relations Avarta see elves as too focused on fighting, and moriedhel as too preoccupied with their crusade against the gods. Humans, dwarves, and lamni are tolerated, but seen as inferior. Avarta relish conversations with gnomes and jendau, and can discuss in-depth topics with them for hours on end. They see wyldlings with a bit of amusement, almost as if they were pets. Of course, an avarta would never tell anyone they have these prejudices. Outwardly they are as easy to get along with and polite with everyone equally. Alignment Avarta have a wide array of moral alignments. Ethically they tend to be neutral with lawful leanings, due to the ritualistic culture they practice. Avarta Lands The avarta inhabit the ruins of Sendrellar, and have rebuilt beautiful settlements of delicate spires, glowing arcana-fueled lamps, and imposing golemic guardians on the largest stable plateaus not being used by the school. Magnificent crystal and magic bridges span these ruined mesas. Combined with the arclights, the magical lampposts, their cities are illuminated with mystic light at all hours despite the perpetual shadow that Aincrad casts over the ruins. The avarta capital is the city Haxeri, roughly sixty miles northeast of Sendrellar. Avarta architecture features open-air rooms with diaphanous silks draped from the ceilings, liberally sprinkled with large pillows and typically with multi-ended hookahs ready for use. They favor circles and arches over straight lines in their buildings. Their culture encourages sensuality, and many avarta learn to ‘pillow dance’, which is a combination of an actual dance largely involving hip and belly movement, and a wide array of sexual techniques. Along with their exotic looks, this makes avarta an object of desire for many throughout the world. Religion Dispossessed with the idea of gods, avarta rarely choose to worship any. Their pride and belief in themselves doesn’t allow kowtowing to another in most cases. When they do have faith, it is directed at magic itself. In the rare event an avarta worships a god, they are likely to worship gods of knowledge and learning and magic. Language Avarta have retained the language of their ancestors, the molthar, and thus speak vennish. Its sounds are not unlike the moriedhel language, though it is based on panaceanic instead of elvish. Names Avarta have only a given name. They do not use surnames or family names of any kind. They are named at birth by their parents, usually after a favored relative. Many avarta names are heavy on vowels and sometimes contain double vowels. Male: Abhidi, Bandhu, Daaruk, Ilyas, Kashif, Taraak, Zakir. Female: Aalia, Chakori, Geena, Helcara, Maalai, Nytara, Shri, Veena, Vleeta. Adventurers Avarta are drawn to the adventuring life. They seek ancient secrets and lost lore, riches with which to realize their dreams and ambitions, and companionship… either to feel mentally superior or to find friends who can keep up with them. Avarta Racial Traits *+4 Int, +2 Cha, -2 Dex. Avarta are intelligent and agreeable, though their size and shape makes them somewhat clumsier than other races. *'Medium-Size:' Avarta gain no special bonuses or penalties for size. *'Speed:' Avarta base land speed is 40 ft. *'Ancient Arcana:' An avarta with at least 1 level in an arcane spellcasting class may choose any ability from the Archmage's High Arcana ability list. He may choose another such ability for every 10 levels in an arcane spellcasting class he possesses, gaining up to 5 of these abilities. Multiple arcane spellcasting classes stack for determining his overall arcane spellcasting class level for purposes of this ability. Each time he gains one of these abilities, the avarta suffers a permanent -1 to his Constitution score. This can never be restored or prevented (but additional ability score points may be placed into Constitution later). *'Fangs:' Avarta have enlongated canines that they can use to perform a bite attack with as a standard action. An avarta’s bite deals 1d3 + Str damage. *'Arcane Sight (Su):' An avarta can use the detect magic spell at will. *'Fortune Telling:' Avarta, and only avarta, may be haruspexes. *'Arcane Singularity (Su):' Once per day, and an additional time per day at level 5 and every 5 levels after, the avarta can create a magical singularity anywhere he has line of sight to within 120 ft. This will begin to absorb magical energy within 30 ft. of its location. The area is considered to be targeted with an area effect dispel magic as though cast by the avarta on his turn each round. For each successful dispel the avarta rolls, the singularity absorbs 1 spell point. It also absorbs 1 spell point each round by leeching the ambient magic from the surroundings (unless in a dead magic zone). This will not affect a spellcaster’s remaining spells, but will affect any spells cast within or entering the area. The singularity will continue this for up to 3 rounds, or until it has absorbed a number of spell points equal to the avarta’s level + Intelligence modifier. Once it ends, it explodes in a 30 ft. radius blast, dealing 1d6 damage per spell point to all creatures (Reflex save DC 10 + avarta Int modifier + number of spell points for half). The avarta may choose to end the effect prematurely whenever he has line of sight and is within 120 ft. of it. If he does so, he gains 5 temporary hit points per spell point the singularity has absorbed. If the avarta has arcane spells, he may instead convert each spell point into 1 level of spell and use them to restore spent spells for the day. *'Languages:' Common, vennish. *'Favored Class:' Haruspex. 5e Avarta Racial Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 2. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 40 feet. * Arcane Nature: Avarta are tapped into the flows and weaves of arcane magic unlike any other race. May choose one of the following cantrips to know: dancing lights, firebolt, minor illusion, or true strike. You may also choose one of the following spells that you can cast as a 1st level spell once per long rest: charm person, disguise self, magic missile, ''or ''sleep. Your spellcasting ability score is Charisma. Additionally, you may cast the detect magic spell once per long rest, and an additional time per long rest at level 6. * Fangs: Avarta have elongated canines that can be used to attack in a pinch. An avarta's bite deals 1d3 + Str piercing damage, but can only be used on an opponent who is grappled, incapacitated, or restrained. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Vennish. The Vennish tongue sounds like a harder, more glottoral version of panaceanic, almost demonic some might say. It is known for its accuracy and eloquence when describing magical phenomenon and terminology. Category:Races